iAm Stuck With A Nub
by FanFicCrazy24
Summary: This story isn't getting finished, guys, sorry. Started it nearly three years ago and I just don't follow iCarly since. :(
1. The Letter

**Hi there potential reader c:  
>This idea came to me while I was in ther shower (Thinking time, ya know?) and I know it seems sad at first and it will be sorta sad the first few chapters, but this is sorta like a prologue, not really. I promise there will be a lot of Seddie and I hope to make the chapters longer,<strong>

**I don't own iCarly, and this is the only time I'll say it!**

* * *

><p><em>Slam!<em>

I shut the door to my car and headed to the front door of my shabby house. I smiled at it. It wasn't the best house out there but it was what I called home. I looked at the small front porch and the old swinging bench that hung from the cracked ceiling. I remember my dad, Melanie, my mom, and I would all sit there and my parents would talk about how they met and stuff.

I frowned. Why did my dad have to leave? He seemed so happy with us. He always favored me and my mom favored Melanie. Once he left, Mom used all the money to send Melanie to boarding school and I was left with her and her rotten boyfriends.

I fished the keys out of my backpack and slid them into the door until I heard a satisfying _click._

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out an immediately made my way to the fridge to get something to snack on, anything really.

"Mom?" called out again, wondering if she was asleep.

I made my way to her room with a small slice of bread with peanut butter in hand, the only thing that I loved to eat besides ham.

"Mom, why the hell—" I walked into her room. I was stunned to see that the floor was clean, the bed was made, the dresser had nothing but family pictures and a few stray jewelry pieces, and the only thing odd was the empty wine bottle and a note on top of the bed. _What, did she go to Vegas again or..?_

But she never cleaned when she went there. Maybe she was trying to impress someone? I figured I'd read the note to find out.

I took a breath and opened it so I could begin reading.

_Dear Samantha._

_Don't scowl, that's a beautiful name. You don't know it but I picked your name and your father picked Melanie's. That's why I always yell yours, I like it more. Anyways, I know we went to that therapy thing to be closer to each other and I don't want you to think I'm leaving because I don't love you, but I needed to get away._

_Well, the cat's out of the bag. I'm leaving, or technically, I've already left. Now, I don't know when I'll be back, or if I will, but I need you to know my reasons for leaving, okay, so bear with me._

I stared at the note, tears rimming my eyes. First my dad, then my mom.

"Stop it, Sam!" I told myself. "Puckett's _don't cry_."

_Well, Sam, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father…he's dead. Now, I know you don't hold good feelings for him for what he did, but I do know you still love him. And so do I. I was told that he died in another city, which is where I am now and I don't want you coming after me. I want to grieve in peace, or as much peace as you can have when you grieve. I left you money, $1,500 in the cookie jar, and I hope that can get you by. It was for us to take a vacation with Melanie this summer, your dad sent it to me, but I guess we won't be able to use it. I've called Melanie, and she's a wreck, so I would appreciate if you talked to her. I know you are the stronger of the two. _

_Now, while I'm gone, or now that I'm gone, I want you to stay with the Shay's, hell, even the Benson's if you want to, just stay safe. I don't want to know that you've been hurt, too._

_I love you, and I'm sorry I wasn't a better mom._

_Pam. _

Two sets of tears spotted the paper, my mom's and my own. I couldn't really believe that I was alone now in a house full of memories. I would have to sell it and have to go live with Carly at least till I turned 18, which would be in 6 months. The money from the house would be Spencer's so he could take care of me or whatever and I'd save the money in the cookie jar for emergencies.

I quickly packed a bag of over night stuff and zipped it. I would be staying at Carly's house for the night and then would come back tomorrow once I settled everything. I threw in my mom's letter for Carly to read and walked down the stairs. I looked at my house for a second before closing the door behind and climbing into my car to get to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Please review (: It makes me write faster! *hint*<strong>


	2. Accidents

**Hey, I'm back! I'll try to update as fast as I can and, well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I made my way into Bushwell Plaza sluggishly, I was surprised to see that Lewbert, the crazy doorman, wasn't yelling at me to "Get out of his lobby!" I looked over to the front desk to see he wasn't even sitting there, to my relief. I dragged myself to the elevator and punched in the number to Carly's floor.<p>

While the elevator was going up I thought to myself what Carly would think once I told her my news. Would she be happy? Would Spencer be glad that I was staying or would he just see me as a burden? He already had to tend you Carly, and God knows one teenager is enough, especially for a young man like him.

The elevator doors slid open and I walked out into the hallway and rounded the corner to get to 8-C. I was surprised to see Freddie sitting outside of his door with his head in his knees. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was only 6:34.

"Freddie?" I said, poking him in the ribs with my shoe.

"Huh?" he said, looking up and meeting my blue eyes with his chocolate ones. "Oh, hey Sam." he said with a weak smile.

"Why are you sitting outside of your door? Stalking Carly again or..?" I said with a chuckle.

He smiled. "No, actually. I lost my keys and my mom has a night shift. She left at 5 and doesn't get back until 2 or so in the morning. I texted her to let her know I'd be at Carly's for the night but Carly is at the Smoothie right now with Spencer and they said they'd be back in a couple of minutes."

"Hmm, well, move over, Nub. I'm staying with Carly, too." I said, sitting down and scooting over to him. He looked over at me in the process and frowned. "What?" I asked.

"You have, like, dried tears on your face? Have you been crying?" he asked, running his thumb across my cheek. I felt my cheeks warm involuntarily and looked away. Damn, he had to be observant. I should tell him…but I don't want him see me cry or know that I cry at all…but then again, Freddie was one of my best friends. I decided against it and just frowned.

"It's just allergies. I woke up after a nap today and my eyes were burning. Oh, and I swear if you touch my face like that again I will break your thumbs." I said with a glare so sharp that Freddie paled a bit.

"Message received," he said, pulling at his collar a bit. I punched his arm while he did so and he let out a yell. "Sam! What the hell was that for?"

"For touching my face this time!" I yelled back right in his face.

"You're just mad because I made you blush!" he said and I could tell as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. "Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't-OW!" he yelled again as I tackled him to the floor.

I pinned his arms to the sides of his face and got on top of him to straddle him and keep him down.

"Sam, please, I didn't mean it like tha-" he started.

"Shut it!" I said, adding pressure so he was pressed even harder to the hallway floor. "Never, ever, _ever _think that for a moment you can make me blush. If anything, I was embarrassed on your behalf for acting so-so stupidly!" I whispered in a harsh tone, almost like I was secretly telling him he would die if he didn't agree with anything I said. He gulped and I felt stronger seeing him so weak.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed challengingly and I felt him tense under me. He took a breath then moved his face closer to mine, then his lips pressed right next to my ear. "Sam, I can promise you that you can cause me all the pain in the world but the thing is, I'm not afraid of you anymore." he whispered.

My whole body froze for a moment so I could process what he said but I didn't get a chance to until the air was out of my lungs and now I was pressed to the floor, in the same position as I had been with Freddie seconds ago but now we were flipped.

It took me a second to regain my breath but once I did, I spoke. "Fredward Benson, what the fuck? If you don't get off me right now, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Puckett?" he asked, boldly.

I didn't hesitate after those words. I bucked and kneed him right where he'd hate to be kneed.

"OW, OH MY FUCKING GOSH-" Freddie was so out of breath and in pain he could barely get more than that out.

"What is going on here?" Carly said, rounding the corner and seeing me on the floor and Freddie clutching his lower region.

"Frednub over here was being all clumsy and hit himself." I said, sitting up and brushing off any dirt from the ground.

"Yeah, stupid me." Freddie said, regaining his composure and shooting me a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay..." Carly said awkwardly sipping from her smoothie. "Well, let's go inside, okay?" she said, slipping a key into the door and opening it with a swift turn.

"That was a low blow." Freddie whispered in my ear. He didn't sound all that pleased.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I replied. For a moment, my situation back home had completely slipped my mind, Freddie providing an almost-fun distraction, but when I saw Spencer come in through the door with three smoothies in hand (one for him, one for me, and one for Fredweird.) I remembered what I had to ask him.

"Hey, uhm, Carly? Can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?" I said, while Spencer and Freddie were making dinner.

"Uhm, sure Sam. Are you okay?" she said once we exited the apartment. I fished through my back pack for the letter my mom had left me and handed it to her wordlessly.

Carly gave me a funny look and looked down at the piece of paper. Her eyes scanned it slowly at first and then gathered speed. Every now and then she's look up at me and make eye contact with a sympathetic look. Meanwhile I just gauged her reaction, making sure she didn't seem like she didn't want me there. As soon as Carly finished reading she tackled me in a bear-hug, and all I could do was stand there and accept it.

By the time she let go, my eyes had gone a bit watery but I didn't care. "Sam," Carly spoke up. "I'm going to ask Spencer if you can stay with us, at least until you are eighteen, and everything will be okay. For now though, you need a, oh what's the word? A pick-me-up! That's it!" she said brightly. I couldn't help but smile and nod at her proposal. "I'll be right back, let me get my jacket and we'll head out to the movies, or maybe the mall. It's only about 7:45."

I watched Carly go back in and I just stared at my shoes until she came back out two minutes later. I gave her a weak smile and she wiped a tear I didn't even know had left my eyes. I was fine crying with Carly because I knew I could always put my walls down with her without fear. She wouldn't tease me or think less of me, it was sort of a breath of fresh air.

"C'mon, where do you want to go first? The mall just opened a meat buffet, I think it's called 'The Beef House' and I heard it's really good!" she said with a bright smile.

"Oh lord, that sounds like heaven right now. I think I could use a huge steak with bacon bits." I said, licking my lips. Carly smiled and grabbed my arm to pull me towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>The night had been great. Carly took me to eat, then we went to Build-A-Bra, and finally we went to Millard's to try on old lady clothes and take pictures. We were in the car laughing and looking at out pictures.<p>

"Oh man, that green leopard dress was hideous, Carls!" I said with a giggle.

Carly laughed too, trying not to wiggle the steering wheel too much as she did. "Yeah, but nothing like that blue grammy lingerie! Oh man, I didn't think the elderly wore that...stuff!" she said.

I laughed then a gross thought came to me "Imagine your grandfather in that!" I said with a chuckle, then the car was silent.

"SAM, Oh my GOD." Carly said and we burst into laughs. We were at a red light, a street away from Bushwell. I checked my watch and noticed it was 11:30.

I yawned, "Man, Carls, thanks. That was a perfect end to tonight." I said.

"No problem, Sam." she said, meeting my blue eyes with her warm dark ones.

The light turned green and Carly drove forward. I saw a bright light come from my right and I looked out the passenger window to see a car coming out way - _fast._ "Carly, watch out!" I screamed right before I felt the impact. All the air left my lungs as I hear a yell from Carly and the sound of metal screeching and grinding into each other. The car stopped moving and there was smoke coming from everywhere. I tried to breathe but my lungs were burning. The car didn't even look like a car and I tried to get out but my right arm and leg weren't moving. Regardless, I managed to get my head out to the fresh air and I took a breath that I let out with a whimper. Then, my head his the asphalt and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you guys, that's chapter 2! Sorry that is was sort of a cliffy, and I can promise you Carly isn't dead, so don't stress (:<strong>

**Review, please, it encourages me, and for those 6 reviews on the first chapter, Thanks! I love you guys!**


	3. News

**Two updates in one day, whaaaaaat? Hahah, well here I am again, with the longest chapter thus far, and I hope you like it. This one switches POVs, okay(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

"No, Freddiebear, you have to pull the yarn through to make the knot, no, no give me that." My mom said, trying to teach me to crochet even though it was past midnight. She had recently been trying to be a cooler mom and I could definitely live with these changes.

"Mom, I told you I'm no good a crocheting. I liked quilting better." I said with a sigh.

"You're no good because you're not trying." she frowned and fixed what I had done.

"Mom, I really don't think-" then the telephone started ringing. "I'll get it." I got up and made my way to the buzzing telephone and picked it up. The caller ID read Seattle Hospital so I figured it was for my mom. (She worked there.) "Benson residence, this is Freddie."

"_Hey, Freddie, it's Lori. I need to speak to Marissa."_

"No problem, here she is." I said, putting the phone on speaker and handing it to my mom. ("Speaker phone is less radio active than putting it to your face, Freddie.")

"Hello, it's Marissa Benson, how can I help you?" she said, putting the crochet tools down.

"_Hey, Mar, I called to tell you that a young lady named Samantha Puckett just checked in here and we called you because you were listed under her emergency contacts. We tried to contact her mom but that didn't work and we contacted Spencer on behalf of Carly."_

My heart dropped and cold washed over me. Why was Sam-why _were _Sam _and_ _Carly_ at the hospital?

"Is everything okay?" my mom asked, getting up from her chair.

"_I'm afraid not," _Lori said. _"Carly and Sam were in a car accident, a collision with a drunk driver, and Sam had been on the side that was hit. Her right arm and leg are broken and she has a few cracked ribs, nothing too bad, though. Carly has nothing more than a concussion, a broken left arm, and a pair of cracked ribs. Carly is on her way to recovering, she woke up about 5 minutes after being brought here, but Sam is still unconscious." _Lori finished explaining the situation.

My heart was racing with every word and when she was done it was like the air was punched out of me. Carly was hurt but okay, but Sam was unconscious and her mom wasn't answering so she had no one. I was already grabbing my jacket and my keys when my mom said something that caught my attention.

"So Sam has no where to go?" she asked the woman on the phone.

"_No, we talked to Carly about it and she said that her mother was gone, left town, and that she'd be staying with Spencer. However, Spencer most certainly cannot take care of two young ladies, so we were going to send Sam to a foster home as soon as she's healthy, at least until her birthday." _Lori finished.

"Well, I mean…" I gauged my mom's reaction as she spoke. "When exactly is her birthday?" she asked Lori, considering she had all of Sam's paper work.

"April," I replied automatically and blushed a bit at my sudden answer.

"So that would be…6 months?" my mom asked and I heard Lori "_mhmm_". "Well, we can talk to Sam when she wakes up and maybe I can arrange it so that she can stay with us for the time being. I mean, I am a registered nurse, so…"

"_That would be wise, but it is all up to Ms. Puckett. Anyways, we expect you here as her emergency contact so you can get all the details on what is going on with her. You might as well come in uniform since your shift is at one-thirty" _Lori said, but at this point I was telling my mom goodbye, and that I would be getting a head start over there. She nodded in my direction, knowing that she would have to take time to get her work stuff, and told me to sanitize after using the elevator.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe Sam was all alone and so hurt…It hurt me to know that she could be in pain. I knew what it was like to be all broken and even though I 'hated' her and she did hit me in places today, I wouldn't ever want her-or Carly, for that matter-to be hurt.<p>

I parked in the hospital parking hastily and hurried inside to the emergency area.

"Hi, uhm, Sam Puckett and Carly Shay please." I told the woman at the desk.

"They are both in room E209." said the woman and I took off towards the elevator and punched in the second floor.

I knew they were both okay but I still felt anxious at the thought of the in a hospital bed. The doors opened and I headed to the hall with the E's and then the ninth room.

When I opened the door I heard Spencer and Carly laughing and it made me feel more relaxed entering somewhere where people were at ease.

"Hey, it's Freddo." Spencer said sending me a silly smile. I chuckled.

"Hi, Spencer, hey Carly, how are you?" I asked.

Carly smiled. She had her arm in a purple and pink cast, a head band for her concussion, and bands around her lower chest region for her ribs. "I'm fine, actually. Just a bit sore. I'm so glad to know Sam and I could have been worse. She woke up a couple minutes ago and she was taken to get a couple tests done, just to check that her brain is working and stuff." she said. Spencer and her were playing with the hospital food, Spencer making her soup talk and Carly was blowing bubbles in the vanilla pudding.

I smiled at them. "So, what exactly happened, Carls?" I asked.

She looked at me in thought. "Well, Sam and I had just left the mall, we had gone to Millad's and stuff, and I was a red light away from Bushwell when a car came speeding at us. Sadly, the driver died instantly, and they later found that his blood had been intoxicated with a lot of bad things. In his jacket pocket was a suicide note, so I guess he got what he wanted." Carly finished. "I kind of pretended to be asleep on the way here while the nurses gossiped." Carly said sheepishly. We all chuckled.

"Well, the good thing is you are both okay," Spencer said, grabbing Carly's hand. I nodded. "However, poor Sam, she has no where to go once the release her. They won't let me keep her." Spencer sighed.

"Yeah, I heard my mom talk to the lady at the front desk about it. My mom said she will consider taking Sam in, though." I said.

Carly beamed. "Oh, that's great! We'll all be neighbors and Sam won't have to go to a foster home." she said.

"Yeah, and my mom is less strict now that we've been seeing a therapist." they chuckled and agreed. "I wonder what Sam will say, probably something like 'I don't wanna be stuck with that nub!'" I said, mimicking her voice.

"I do not sound like that, nub."

We all turned to see Sam being rolled into the room with a nurse.

She had a blue cast on her arm (it matched her eye color) and a green one on her leg. Her chest was in bands like Carly's only Sam had more. They were adding machines to Sam and she didn't look pleased to be so strapped in. Once the nurse left, I made my way to her side.

"How are you, Sam?" I whispered.

She met my eyes. "And you care _why?_" she asked.

"Because I'm your friend, I suppose. You cared when I was hurt, so why wouldn't I care that you're hurt?" I asked.

She made a face but I said nothing. I brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and I suddenly felt my hand in her good one.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" she growled.

"Get used to it, Puckett. My mom and I are going to tend to you for now on, until you're better." I said with a satisfied smirk at her reaction.

"I don't think so, Benson."

"Oh come on, Sam! You have no where to go!" I said.

"I have Carly!" she countered.

"Actually, Sam," Spencer said, "They won't let me keep you…"

"What?" yelled Sam, outraged. Her heart monitor started to beat faster and I held her down by her arms.

"Sam, calm down." I whispered. She tried to say something but I just said "Shhh…" and she quieted down. I was amazed that it worked.

"Why can't I got with Carly?" she asked.

"Because I have to take care of Carly." Spencer said. "I can't take care of both of you. Besides, Mrs. Benson's a nurse, so she can tend to you very well."

"But she's always working." Sam protested.

"Then I'll tend to you, considering my mom has taught me basic nursing duties." I said.

"Aww, is Freddiebear going to be a nurse? How cute." Sam teased with a smirk.

"No, I'm going to be a doctor, but in the mean time I can try to heal you." I said. "Besides, you're going to be fed in bed and carried and all these things, so you basically have me as a slave." I said with a smile.

She thought for a moment. "I guess I can't refuse a slave." she said with a smile and we all chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

After a long and ridiculously annoying four days, I was released from the hospital. Carly and Spencer had gone to get my stuff from my old house and they had packed it so I could have it when I got to Freddie's.

I would be staying in his room and he would be on a little bed his mom had for guests (since they didn't have a guest room) on the floor next to me so he could give me my pills every 4 hours and all that lovely stuff.

I was wheeled into the front door of his house and straight to his room by Mrs. Benson who made me lie down immediately.

"Okay, Sam, I have to go work from 4 to 8 then 10 to 2, so Freddie will tend to you then. I have to go get to work in an hour so take your pills now and call Freddie if you need anything when you wake up since those pills will make you sleepy. They're for pain but to ensure you never feel any they are taken every four-"

"Yes, yes, I got it Mrs. B. I just want to sleep, I'm exhausted." I said, interrupting her. I heard Freddie snicker from the door where he was standing and I just shot him a glare.

Mrs. Benson handed me a glass of water from the bedside table and left the room. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I don't know what pills I took but I do know they were very strong. I remember "waking up" (not really, because I was asleep and dreaming it all) and seeing my dad and my mom holding hands, but they were a beige color for some reason. I called out to them and they started to dissolve like sand. After that I woke up for real drenched in sweat. Freddie was staring at me.

"Are you okay? I heard you making noise and I came to check on you but I heard that when someone is on drug-related dreams that you shouldn't wake them, so I just tried to calm you down." he explained.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to sit up but a pain coursed through my side where my broken ribs were. I whimpered and gave up but Freddie was instantly at my side.

"Let me help you," he said grabbing me from under my arms in the gentlest way.

"Gerroff!" I struggled to say.

"Sam," he said sternly. "Just let me help you, I want to, and you need it. It's okay to need help."

I tried to hide my face when I mumbled "Fine,"

Freddie leaned in and took me by my arms. His hands were strong but gentle and I felt warmth pool in my stomach. His collar bone was pressed to my face as he pulled me up and I couldn't help but notice that his shirt smelled like cinnamon and apples. I inhaled deeply as the smell filled me and relaxed me. I then felt cold and I noticed Freddie was no longer helping me and I was sitting up.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Were you just smelling me?"

I blushed a bit and looked away. "You smell good, okay?" No point in denying it.

He chuckled. "It's okay, even though it's weird because I don't use anything…" he laughed and so did I.

"I know, and that's why I like it. It smells like a house, sort of. Warm and welcoming." I said and instantly regretted it.

"Huh, Sam Puckett thinks I smell good. That's interesting." he said, poking my good arm.

"Watch it, Benson. I still have a good fist." I fake threatened.

"I know, I know." he chuckled. "However, you don't smell so great, so how about I help you to bathe?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

His face paled then turned pink. "No, not like that! It's just…you probably need help to get to the shower! Oh shut up, Puckett!" he said when I wouldn't stop laughing at his embarrassment.

"I know," I said, laughing. "C'mon, help me." I said, sticking up my arms.

"Okay," he picked me up bridal style and I instantly tensed.

"Benson," I warned.

"It's the only way, Sam, relax." he said, taking me to his restroom.

"Whatever," I huffed. I hated feeling weak. I sighed.

He placed me in the tub and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you need to remove your clothes and bathe and stuff but you need help. Oi, why did Carly have to get hurt, too!" he breathed. "I wonder how Spencer is dealing with this..."

"We could just wait for your mom," I asked. He looked at his watch.

"No, my mom called and said she was working the shifts together, so it's 7:45 and she isn't going to be home until 2 in the morning." he ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Look, Benson, I don't care what you see, I just need to get clean. This is strictly professional." I said, trying not to blush. Freddie, my best guy friend, was about to see my bits and pieces. _Dear God._

"O-okay," he stuttered.

"Well, go." said expectantly, and Freddie reached over and placed his hands at the hem of my t-shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, come on!" I said, exasperated.

He gulped and began to pull my shirt up and over my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww I'm evil :D I left off on the best part so you KNOW you have to review and add to alert to find out how the bath goes. Should it be in Sam or Freddie's POV?<strong>

**I was thinking Freddie, but tell me what you think in a _review._**

**Thanks for everything you guys, and I'll try to update tomorrow (:**_  
><em>


	4. Delightfully Awkward

**You guys better love me because I updated 3 times in one day.**

**I decided to split the POV so you could see how Freddie deals with it and how Sam reacts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

Once her shirt was off, I breathed a sigh of relief that she was wearing all those bandages over her chest and upper stomach for her broken ribs.

"I have an idea. I'll wash your hair and your arms and back and you do your lower regions." I said awkwardly.

Sam nodded an okay and I took her hair in my hand and put it in a hair tie that she gave me. Once it was in a pony tail, I reached for a sponge and a small bucket that my mom used when I had to be bathed like this and I grabbed the body wash I used.

"Hey, Sam, this shampoo an body wash are for guys so you're going to smell like one, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever, just bathe me, nub." she said. I had no idea why she was mad at me but I figured it was to hide the embarrassment of being bathed by a guy.

"Okay," I said, filling the bucket with warm water. I dipped the sponge in there then put some of the body wash on it. I began to rub circles on Sam's back and I felt her relax. I was careful not to get it on the bandages so I didn't have to go through the embarrassment of changing them. I began to get closer to her neck with the sponge and she rolled her head forward so she was exposing more skin. I had no idea why but I really wanted to press my lips to her neck. I felt myself blush and shook my head. God, the fact that Sam was shirtless before me had me all flustered. I didn't hold feelings for Sam so it must have been my hormones acting up.

I moved towards her left arm which was the one that wasn't broken and I began to wash down it. The sponge slipped from my hand and for a moment it was just my fingers brushing on her arm, touching it briefly. I felt my pace quicken and I looked at Sam but she was turned the other way completely silent. I picked the small sponge up and washed it in the bucket. I didn't put any body wash on it so I could rinse what I had cleaned. I put the warm sponge back on Sam's back and I heard her suck in her breath then sigh. I rubbed it in soothing circles again knowing how stressed she must be with her situation and was surprised when I heard her moan a bit.

"You enjoy it?" I asked timidly. I hoped I hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, it's really relaxing." she whispered back.

"Good, you deserve to be pampered." I commented.

I received a sigh in reply and continued to wash her off, going to her under arms, and completely rinsing her off.

"Now for your hair," I said, taking her hair down from her ponytail.

I raked my fingers through her hair to check for knots and sure enough it was full of them. I picked Sam up and took her to the shower.

"Why are you moving me?" she said, irritated.

"Because I can wash it easier there. Here, put this on" I said, handing her my deep blue bathrobe. She put it on with out a word. "Give me a minute." I said, going into my room. I got a plastic chair and placed it in the shower so I could wash her hair with out getting her wet. I helped her in and she sat down. I took down the shower head (those with the long cord) and turned it on, waiting for the water to warm. Once it did, I wet Sam's hair then set it down. I poured some of my shampoo in my hands and began to lather it through Sam's hair. I worked though the root, then down to the body, then finally the tips. Once it was all clean I rinsed it gently. Afterwards I applied some conditioner and let it settle. I grabbed a brush and began to get the knots out of Sam's hair until it was all smoothed out. I rinsed it one last time then carried her out and began to dry it gently with a towel.

"Okay, Sam, your turn to clean the rest of yourself." I said, setting her in the tub. I put the bucket next to it and gave her the sponge and body wash. "Call me if you need anything. And I set clothes right here for you." I finished and got out of there as soon as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Once he was gone, I sighed in relief. I would never let him know but the whole time he was in here I couldn't help but go crazy at every thoughtful gesture.

When he was washing my back, I almost lost it. Every relaxing movement made me want to sigh and it was so hard no to. The worst part is that not only was I nervous with every touch but it was Freddie who was doing it, of all people! He had the power to piss me off to the point where every muscle in my body was tensed, but he could also make me relax and make me blush like an idiot, I hated it! But I wouldn't let him do that, not at all. God, being a teenage girl made everything so fucking awkward.

Once I finished washing off, I rinsed with the sponge and dried with a towel. I looked over the tub and noticed I had clean clothes set out for me. I reached over for my underwear and slipped it on. After that I slipped on some sleeping shorts that Freddie had set out. Then I noticed there wasn't a tank top or something normal for me to wear but a solid white undershirt that was Freddie's. I will admit I'd rather wear his clothes than my own but the fact that he thought about it enough to try to make me as comfortable as possible made me smile. He was such a great guy but nothing more than a best friend.

Once I was dressed I tried to get out of the tub but realized I couldn't. I sighed, having realized that I was going to have to ask Freddie for help.

"Hey Freddie?" I called out.

"Yeah?" came his response from his room.

"Get me out." I said.

He walked in with smirk. "Magic word?" he asked.

"If you don't, I'll punch you." I replied with a huff.

"Close enough," he said bending down to get me out of the bath tub and to his room. My ribs made contact with his chest and I yelped.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my ribs are killing me, and my leg isn't feeling so hot.

"Oh, okay, let me get you something to eat and I'll get you your pills." he said, setting me down. His eyes met mine once I was on his bed and I took in a breath. His expression was so warm and kind that I instantly felt bad that I was such a burden.

Once he left, I scolded myself. Puckett's didn't feel guilty. We didn't feel anything and I was becoming way to soft for my liking.

I was beginning to go to sleep when Freddie walked in with food. He had made me a ham sandwich and a side of bacon. To drink was water though, so I could take my pills.

"Thanks," I mumbled and bit into a piece of bacon.

"No problem," he said and sat down on the bed next to me. "Damn, I'm exhausted." he commented.

"Don't you want to eat anything?" I asked.

"Not really, I'm not very hungry." He replied and got up to lie down on his bed.

"Oh," was all I said. I was taking advantage of him and I felt awful.

Within minutes he was asleep on the floor and I had just taken my pills when I felt the need to go to the restroom.

"Dammit," I muttered. I didn't want to wake him after everything he'd done for me. He deserved his sleep. I got up and tried to stand. Once I got balance, I tried to take a step and noticed that it was easier said than done. I was slowly but sure making my way to the restroom when I began to lose my balance a bit. I waved my good arm around until I got it back and tried to take another step. Suddenly everything went fuzzy and started shifting.

"Shit, the pills." I mumbled. I forgot how drowsy they made you. I tried to hold on to something but instead I found myself falling forward with a thud.

All I heard was "Sam!" before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, Sam! D:<strong>

**Please, please review. I mean, I updated 3 times today, I deserve something, no ):  
>My apologies that this chapter was shorter, it's getting late. Thanks for reading, though!<br>**


	5. Interesting Dreams

**Hola! I'm back to update today, as promised. c: Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys and just a heads up there will be a little D-word in here, so don't spaz with my bad words haha**

**I hope you like it and this is kind of a filler to explain some things in Sam's past and pay attention because allll of this will come back (/foreshadow.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

I woke up to a heavy crash and instantly my heart started pounding.

"Sam," I mumbled. "Sam!" I repeated but a lot louder, getting up from my place on the floor. I stared at my bed and it took me a moment to realize that Sam wasn't there.

"Sam?" I called out a again. I walked around the bed and then I saw her. She was a few feet away from the bathroom door, just laying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh," I said running to her. Cold hashed over me like a blanket and I felt my hands get all sweaty. _How could I have been so stupid? I was supposed to be watching over her and I just fell asleep! _I thought. "Gosh, Sam, please be okay." I whispered, taking her in my arms and laying her in my real bed.

I touched her wrist and her pulse was a little sluggish. I moved my fingers to the smooth skin of her neck to get a better one. Surely, she was breathing and her heart was pumping. I looked at the bottle of pills she had just taken.

"Take with food. Caution: Make You Drowsy." they read.

"No duh," I muttered. "That meant she was going to be asleep for a while…" I thought out loud.

All I could really do was wait until she woke up, so I sat down in my bed right next to her watching her. I took in her features, the soft angles of her face, her small nose, her soft, pink lips. Her _tempting_ pink lips… I felt my stomach twist and knot. Why was I feeling odd about Sam? Why did I suddenly want to press my lips to hers? I shook my head. This is my best friend, aside from Carly. I couldn't have any sort of feelings for her because, well, she'd kill me for starters. Besides, she would never like a nerd like me.

Sam started to stir. "Frrr…" she mumbled.

"What, Sam?"

"Fre..Fred.." she mumbled.

I got closer to he so I could her was she said.

"Freddie…" she mumbled again and I went cold. Sam was dreaming about_ me? _I smiled like a dork for a second, letting a giddy feeling fill me, until I realized she was probably beating me up in her dream.

Then her good arm grasped me around the neck and pulled me down to her. It was very awkward until I relaxed a bit, figuring she'd let me go soon enough. Our legs were sort of intertwined and my arms were forced to go around her waist. Our bodies were flush against each other and Sam's face was on my chest. I figured this would be nice if the circumstances weren't how there were. I felt her sigh then shift into a resting sleep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was about 9:30. Maybe if I took a quick nap…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_I walked into my dad's at-home office where he was working on a video camera that he had to repair. That's what my dad did, repair broken things, like cameras, computers, and gaming systems. "Hey, Dad?" I interrupted._

"_What, girl?" he said, looking up from the small device._

"_Can we go to the beach today with Mom and Mel?" I asked him sweetly. At the age of 6 I was very persuasive. _

"_Sami, I told you that it might rain." my father said as he ruffled my hair. He met my eyes with his dark green ones. "Besides, squirt, didn't you promise your little friends that you'd help them on y'alls biology project?" he asked._

_I made a face. "Carly will get over it and Frednub can do all the work himself." I said stubbornly. "Besides, I want to go to the beach while it rains."_

"_No ma'am, that's dangerous." he said. He looked at me for a bit. "Why do you call that little brown haired kid Frednub?" he asked._

_I crinkled my nose. "Because, daddy, he's a total loser. He likes cameras and computers and Galaxy Wars." I said._

_He looked down at his camera, then at his computer, then at his Galaxy Wars poster. His gaze met mine again with eyebrows raised. "Mhmm…"_

"_No, I mean the bad kind of loser. You're way too cool to be like him." I protested._

_My dad sat back in his leather desk chair. "Sounds to me like you like him, squirt." he said._

"_What?" I said, outraged. "As if! He likes Carly!" _

"_So? That doesn't mean you can't like him." he pointed out._

"_That's just not how it goes. He loves Carly, Dad! I can't like him, that's just weird!"_

_He shook his head. "You know, you remind me so much of your mom, or at least her stubborn side; Mel got the feminine part. Your mom constantly called me a loser and made fun of me when we were young, you know. We had this friend, Jasey, she was perfect and I thought I loved her, but I really liked your mom the whole time. It took me a while to realize it, but fate has a funny way of working." he said, his emerald eyes meeting my bright blue ones. _

_I shook my head. "No, Freddie-I mean, Fredweird likes Carly way too much." _

_He chuckled. "History repeats itself, Sami. Remember that."_

The setting changed.

"_Mom, why are you crying?" Melanie asked our mother who was broken down in tears on the floor in our parents room. My mom's blue eyes met Melanie's green eyes and she just sobbed louder. "Mom?"_

"_Go away, Melanie. Your eyes remind me of _him_. Go away!" she yelled._

_I looked at Melanie. Her emerald eyes contrasted with my blue eyes. I had gotten my mom's eyes while Mel had my dad's, and that was our only difference. Our expressions were both confused though, taking in mind that at the age of 12 we had no idea what had just happened. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked._

"_Your father. He's gone. Ran off with-" she choked a bit on her words. "He ran off with Jasey!" Mom said. "I knew he never stopped loving her." she whispered. She inflicted so much poison in her words that they almost sounded like a foul curse word._

"_Oh, Mom…" Mel and I said, each touching her shoulder. _

"_Don't touch me!" she yelled, flinching from our touch. "Mel, you're going to boarding school. I want you to be somewhere better than this."_

_Mel nodded. She didn't dare question her mom right now. _

"_What about me?" I whispered._

"_You're staying. With me." my mom said, before turning away and sobbing. I was about to protest when Melanie took my hand and led me out of the room._

The scene changed one last time. Only this time, it wasn't a memory.

"_Freddie?" my 26 year old self said. _

"_What?" he said, harshly._

"_Now don't you dare talk to me that way, nub. I will not hesitate to break your arm in half. Where are you going?" I demanded._

"_None of your business where I go."_

"_Damn right it's my business. You are my husband, just in case you forgot." _

"_Not anymore."_

_I stared at him. "What do you mean 'not anymore'?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_You're _what? _Oh no, no, no, don't you dare think your leaving this family. What about your daughter? Your son? Me? What about us?"_

"_There is no us anymore.""I should have known. You're leaving me for Carly! You still love her! My dad said history always repeated itself but I never thought this part was included!" I yelled._

"_You're a nut, I don't even know what you're talking about. Regardless, goodbye." he said, opening the door._

"_Freddie Benson, don't you dare-" and the door was closed. _

"_Freddie!" I yelled. The again, "Freddie!" and one last time, but this one came with a sob. "Fred-Freddie."_

I opened my eyes in shock and took a wild gasp of air. My cheeks felt moist and I figured a had cried a bit in my sleep. I felt a sturdy surface against my face and I looked up to see Freddie's sleeping face inches from mine. I tensed. I looked around and say that Freddie and I were cuddling. _Cuddling, _for God's sake! I immediately gathered all my strength and with my good arm and good leg I pushed him off the bed.

Freddie hit the floor with a _thud!_ and instantly opened his eyes. He sat up, alarmed, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sam!" he yelled, outraged, and I burst out laughing. "Ow, why did you do that?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Why were you snuggling with me?" I replied.

"Uhm, maybe you don't remember, but _you_ grabbed _me._"

"That's ridiculous." I said.

"What were you dreaming about anyways?" he asked and for the first time since I woke up I remembered my dream.

I had relived two memories and had a dream that I had been married to Freddie, we had kids, and he left me for Carly. And I was upset about it. Blood rose to my cheeks and I thanked my lucky stars that it was dark.

"Uhm, none of your business." I replied with a scowl. "Why?"

"You said my name in your sleep. You said it a couple times, actually."

Panic washed over me. "No I didn't."

He stared at me. "Yes, you did. What were you dreaming?"

"Nothing! Besides, why do you care?"

"Well, it involved me!"

"So? You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!" he said touching his chest, he noticed it was a bit wet. "Were you crying in your sleep?"

"No!" I replied, a little too fast.

His face softened. "Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. If it was a bad dream, you can just tell me." he said. The irony of his words hit me. I couldn't _just tell him._

My eyes watered a bit and I instantly cursed my new softer side. I figured that time of the month must be approaching because me emotions were getting ridiculous.

"Sam," he said almost in a whisper. "Tell me what it was."

"No, okay? No I can't tell you, I will never tell you, and I really don't want you to care, okay? Just leave me alone." I said stubbornly.

"Sam-"

"Freddie, I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to-"

"Sam you can't do anything to me right now. You're half broken and you fell a couple hours ago, which reminds me, why the heck did you get up, Sam?"

"I had to go to the restroom." I answered simply.

"And it didn't occur to you to ask me to, I don't know, _help _you?"

"I didn't want nor need your help."

"Yeah, you sure didn't need it, that's why you weren't passed out on the floor." he said sarcastically.

"Look, Mr. Smart Aleck, if it hadn't been for the sleeping pills, I would have made it."

"I just don't see why you couldn't just ask me for help." he pressed on.

"Because," I said, exasperated, "I didn't want your help! Besides, you were asleep!"

"So? You could have woken me up!"

"I didn't want to! I don't want your help!"

"It's okay to ask for help, Sam! It's perfectly fine to need someone!" he yelled, finally reaching his limit.

I snapped. "I know, I just don't want help from _you. _The last think I want is to be stuck with _you._ Haven't you noticed? I _hate you._"

He flinched. "Fine." he looked at his watch. "It's one in the morning. You're on your own until my mom is back, and then you're back on your own because I'm done helping you." he said coldly. He gathered his blanket and pillow and left the room with out another word.

With out wanting to, I made my dream sort of come true. I made Freddie leave me.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I had to make them fight sometime! However, we're no where near the end, don't fret! I expect at least 10 more chapters, at most 15!<strong>

**This chapter was really hard to write, I almost teared up at the end xD Poor Freddie D:**

**Drop me a review, please! Reviewers just might get to snuggle with Freddie! (;**


	6. Arguements

**Hello, folks! I'm here again today...because I have no life(: Enjoy, as always!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

3 days had passed since Freddie and Sam's argument and things were still less than bearable. Mrs. Benson had noticed the tension in the air when she got home that _interesting_ night and she knew the next couple of days would be rough. She decided to take the day off and help Sam while allowing Freddie to return to school. However, as soon as Freddie got home, Mrs. Benson would have to return to work and Freddie would be in charge, much to both teens dismay.

On the fourth day of silence, Mrs. Benson spoke up during dinner. "So, how's school, Freddie?" she asked a bit awkwardly.

"Fine, I guess." he mumbled. "Carly's back, but she needs help carrying her stuff so, _since she asked, _I gladly _help her._" he said.

Sam sent him a glare knowing that his words were a stab at her. "Oh, you must _love _helping her, don't you? Always a hero, aren't you, Benson?" Sam retorted.

"Sam," Mrs. Benson said sternly. Freddie continued to eat his dinner silently and Sam just threw daggers in his direction.

"Alright, I've had enough. What in the world is going on?" Mrs. Benson said, putting her eating utensils down.

She was answered with silence. She turned to Freddie. "Fredward, answer me."

"Sam is just a selfish bi-" he cut himself off. "A selfish _girl._" he finished lamely.

"Fredward Benson, were you about to use improper language at the dinner table?" Sam said mockingly.

Mrs. Benson's eyes widened like saucers. "That's enough!" she yelled, raising her voice, which she rarely did. "Freddie, I will talk to you later about that, and Samantha, I want to hear what happened, and the _truth._" Mrs. Benson pressed.

"Don't call me that." Sam said simply.

"Just answer me," Mrs. Benson said exasperatedly.

"Freddie and I had an argument, that's all. Nothing to get your antibacterial panties in a bunch." Sam said, shoveling organic mashed potatoes in her mouth. She had originally complained about the food but now she just took what she can get.

"About what?"

"Sam is too stubborn to as for help. Her pride so big that she can't seem to get over herself." Freddie said. "Not to mention that because she didn't as for help she fell the other day."

"She what?"

Sam was shocked that Freddie would actually tell Mrs. Benson all of that.

"Yeah," he continued. "I dozed off so she decided she was a big girl and tried to go to the restroom by herself but she had already taken the sleeping pills so she just ended up falling flat on her miserable face." Freddie finished, inflicting poison into his words so that each cut deep into Sam's pride.

"Sam, but how could you be so reckless! Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" Mrs. Benson asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

Before Sam could respond, Freddie answered, digging Sam into an even deeper hole. "No, she just knocked herself unconscious, all I know is that she woke up crying, and said my name in her dream." Freddie said the last part looking straight into Sam's eyes. He knew this was a suicide mission because as soon as Sam could hurt him, she would.

"You woke up crying? What did you dream?" Mrs. Benson asked, turning to the blonde.

By now Sam was seething. Her face had turned red but Freddie couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, probably a mixture of both. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over like she wanted to cry but wouldn't dare to and her lips where in such a thin line that Freddie almost thought there weren't there.

"Mrs. Benson, I can assure you that what I dreamt was none of your freaking business, and definitely not Freddie's." Sam said, keeping her language in check. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, scooping up a spoonful of the potatoes, "I would like to finish this dinner in peace so I can take my pills and leave this place for a couple of hours, even if it just dreaming."

Mrs. Benson had a stern expression on, pressing her lips in a thin disapproving line, and Freddie was shocked that she hadn't completely exploded. The rest of dinner was filled with an awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>

The nerve of him! How dare he tell his mom all of my business! Once I was back on my feet I would break both of his arms and leave him to tend to himself. If only Carly could take care of me now… She wouldn't be doing all these shenanigans. Unfortunately she was heading to Yakima for Thanksgiving, which was this week, and I was stuck with that infuriating nerd.

Once I was back in bed, thanks to Mrs. Benson because I refused to have Freddie near me, I took my pills and slipped into my dreaming stage, which would sometimes be good, not always, though. Like tonight, where I actually had what _I_ would consider a nightmare.

_I looked around at the familiar setting. It was Freddie's room but when I looked down at myself I didn't have any casts. In fact, I was perfectly healthy and dressed in small denim shorts and a black tank top. My hair was curled and I was surprised to see that when I looked in the mirror I had make up on._

_Aside from the weird setting and attire, this dream just felt _different._ I was actually able to move around and control it, sort of like a lucid dream. The only reason I knew it wasn't lucid was because 1) I couldn't wake up when I wanted to (which I tried) and 2) I saw my reflection perfectly in the mirror (which is supposed to be blurred or a scary reflection when the dream is lucid)._

"_Weird," I whispered to myself._

_There was a knock on the door. "Are you decent?" came a male voice._

"_Uhm, yeah?" I responded._

_Freddie walked into the room. "Oh, good. It's my turn to change now." he said, removing his shirt. Blood rose to my cheeks and I looked away but found it hard to. I wasn't going to lie, what was right in front of me was absolutely fantastic._

_Freddie had a 1, 2, 3...6 pack and had toned arms and a toned chest. My mouth was agape for a few seconds before I closed it._

"_Like what you see?" Freddie asked with a smirk._

_My eyes narrowed and I scowled. "What gave you that idea?"_

"_Well, I'm pretty sure a fly went into your mouth while you stared at me."_

"_Did not. Just out a shirt back on." I said, stubbornly looking away, letting my hair cover my blush. What an interesting dream this was. I looked back at Freddie and wondered if I could touch him and actually feel something._

_I walked over to where he was standing and punched his arm._

"_Ow!" he yelped, surprised. I was even more surprised that his arm felt solid to my touch. _This really was an interesting dream, _I thought._

"_What was that for?" Freddie asked, rubbing his arm._

"_Nothin'. Just for being a nub." I answered simply._

"_Well thanks, but don't think I won't get back at you." he replied with a knowing smirk. _

"_How? I doubt-" and I didn't even get to finish because Freddie had pinned me against the wall. I got a strange déjà vu feeling and realized the last time Freddie and I had been this close he had me pinned as well. I tried to hit him where I had before but he dodged me._

_Freddie chuckled. "I know all your tricks, Sam. C'mon, we've been dating for seven months, you think I don't know you?"_

_My breath hitched. "Dating?" I asked._

"_Yes, and tomorrow is our 8 month anniversary." he whispered._

_I stared at him. This dream was getting out of hand. I mean, not only was I dating Freddie, the loser that I am extremely mad at at the moment, but we've been dating eight months, and he's pinned me against the wall to where I couldn't get out_. _Why was my mind making these dreams? Why can't I just relive that time I made Melanie eat a worm or something?_

_I tried to look anywhere but his face and when I looked straight ahead I noticed my eyes were at level with his collarbone which was exposed do to the fact that he had slipped on a shirt with out bothering to do the three buttons at the top. I gulped. I needed to wake up soon, but I didn't know how. The pills were way to strong for me to work against them. _

_I felt two fingers go under my chin and force me to look up. I wanted to push Freddie away and punch him square in the jaw but as soon as I made contact with his warm, chocolate brown eyes I felt my body go numb and I couldn't move. I breathed in a shallow breath and a familiar smell of apples and cinnamon filled my body. I flushed, trying to think about anything other than Freddie._

"_This is just a dream." I chanted in my mind, trying to tear my gaze away. To my horror, Freddie started to move in closer, his breath tickling my skin and teasing my lips. When he was mere millimeters away, my eyes shut reflexively and he closed the distance._

_At first, his lips just brushed mine, gentle, almost as if he was shy. His hand that had lifted my face was now cupping my cheek in such a sweet way that I wondered how I wasn't getting diabetes from all this sweetness. His other hand went to my hips and I gasped at the bold movement. He then pressed his lips harder against mine and I figured I should enjoy this, even if it was a dream. I began to respond to the kiss, moving my lips against his, and I felt my head start to feel a bit lightheaded. I was about to let him deepen the kiss further when everything started to get blurry. The scene started to dissolve and I knew this meant I was waking up._

When I opened my eyes I glad to see I was all alone. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 4 a.m.

I sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't going to over think my dreams, they were just a bunch of drug-induced things my mind was conjuring. They didn't mean anything. I mean, it's not like they actually happened.

My thoughts were interrupted I heard the door creak and I instantly shut my eyes pretending to be asleep. I figured it was probably Mrs. Benson checking on my and making sure I wasn't sleeping on my broken side.

I heard footsteps get nearer to my bed and I just stayed as still as possible, measuring my breaths so they were even.

"Oh, Sam." the person said and I was shocked when it wasn't Mrs. Benson's voice. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I don't like it when we argue. Sure, bickering is fine," he said, "but I hate it when we argue." he sighed. He was silent for a moment and then I felt a pair soft lips press against my forehead. My whole body tensed and I hoped I hadn't given away that I was awake. Luckily, seconds later the door clicked again signaling that Freddie was gone.

My eyes opened alarmed and I couldn't fight the feeling in my stomach. What the heck was going on? Were we all going crazy?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

I didn't know why I did it. I didn't even know why I went in there in the first place let alone tell her sleeping form that I hated when we fought, but it just felt like the right thing to do. I just wish Sam wasn't mad at me anymore.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was such an idiot, bringing all those things up at dinner. Sam probably hated me now, worse than before. Not only had I made things worse, but I had no idea how to fix them.

And then there's that kiss on her forehead. Why was I suddenly feeling so weird towards Sam? Why did I get this bubbly feeling in my stomach every time I saw her? I couldn't liker her, could I? I mean, she's just so bad-mannered, and disgusting, and rude, and violent…But she was also cute (beautiful, even), clever, and definitely interesting enough to keep you guessing.

Maybe I was starting to like Sam, one of my best friends, or maybe I was simply losing my mind. Either way, I had to make her stop being mad at me, even if I had to get her all the fatcakes in Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY<strong>

**I'm not going to lie, i don't really like this chapter, but I'm still putting it up becauseeeee if I don't, I will surely slice my computer in half. SO, drop me a review, pleaseee, even if you hated it too. I want to get up to 75 {:  
><strong>

**However, yay they kissed c: (sorta, it was a dream xD) but, hey, they're all confused and stuff. We're making progress. Next chapter things will be smoothed over and everyone will make happy, yay :D **

**Oh and the real kiss will be loads better than that. Just wait, my little readers (:  
><strong>


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note.**

**DON'T HATE ME, I'M SORRY. Last week was my fifteenth birthday party so Thursday-Saturday I had to get the house ready and then I went to Houston for a week and I couldn't update on my iPad and finally there was a wedding yesterday and I had to help set up and argh. I'll be updating sometime around Wednesday, I hope, and I'm sorry for falling off the face of the planet.**

**I want to address some things, though. Some people were asking "Well, where the heck is Carly?" Yes, she will be back next chapter and yes Sam and Freddie will be friends again, Yaaaay(:**

**Another thing is Sam will soon be on her feet and back to school (how is a secret, I don't want to say _everything _haha) and yeah, I'm not done yet. Sam and Freddie are acting funny towards each other, a bit awkward I'd say, but they are just going to brush it off for the time being.**

**Another issue I want to address is I know I sometimes have typos and grammatical errors and those are just the things Microsoft Word doesn't pick up or I don't pick up when I reread it (and I usually do reread it about 3-5 times.) So I was thinking "I need a beta, or something." until I realized…idk how to get one. Lolol So, if someone wants to PM me on that and sort of guide me along, that would be great.**

**Well, I will leave this here for I must go watch Penelope and bask in the glory that is James McAvoy. **

**I love you guys, **

**-Gisela**


	8. Movies and Dinner?

**OMG YOU GUYS I SUCK. I'm so sorry for not updating as I said I would ): I just had a lot going on and so many weddings to attend and I was out of town and Harry Potter midnight premier and gah! As promised, though, is a new chapter, albeit belated! I hope you enjoy it:D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other things mentioned aren't mine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

My eyes opened to a light filled room and I was surprised to see it was morning. I didn't remember falling asleep after I had already woken up last night but I figured my body was so worn down from the medicine and the accident that I must have just dozed off.

I stretched my working limbs and pulled myself up into a sitting position and looked around the bed. My cell phone was sitting on top of my thigh and it was buzzing. I took the small device in my working hand and answered.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hi!" Carly beamed on the other line.

My heart instantly picked up. I was finally getting to talk to my best friend. "Hey, Carls! How's Yaki-nasty?" I asked.

She laughed. "Fine. I'm looking turkey recipes up on the internet but they all sound weird." she said and I could imagine her wrinkling her nose as she said "Weird".

"Well, anyways," she continued, "How are your? Are you getting better?" she asked, genuine concern mingled into her voice.

I tried to sit up more, to get more comfortable, but a pain shot through my side. "Uh, I'm getting better, I suppose." I huffed out.

"Good. I just have to wear bandages to sleep now, but I can imagine you're still somewhat broken."

"Yeah,"

"So, how's Benson life?" she asked.

"Erm.." What could I say? I hated it? Freddie was a nub? He kissed my forehead? "Freddie is still a nub, but he helps." There was a slight pause for me to catch my breath. The stupid bandages didn't let me breathe normally. "And Mrs. Benson is actually not crazy. And her cooking is less…gross. I guess it's cause I'm here. But she will cook meat now, as long as it's from that organic farmers market, I forgot the name."

"Oh, well that's good. Maybe when I come home, if my side isn't murdering me, you can stay and I can take care of you." she said with a hopeful tone.

_Yes. A thousand times yes._ "That sounds like fun, Carls. Anything to get out of here. I seriously miss my best friend."

"I miss you, too, Sam! I told Spencer I needed help to shower and he just had Socko's cousin do it since she's an RN. He's such a sissy sometimes." she commented.

"Oh, definitely." I said, laughing.

There was a small pause, but it wasn't an awkward pause.

"I can't wait for Thanksgiving," I commented.

"Oh yeah, me either. Granddad makes the best gravy." she said with a laugh.

"I remember last years gravy. He puts a spoon full of butter-" I was interrupted by a giggle.

"Carly?" I asked.

She stopped laughing. "Yes?"

"Who ya talkin' to?" I asked, knowing very well what that laugh meant. She was either a) Talking about a boy she liked, or b) talking _to _a boy she liked.

"Nothing, no one, just texting." she said.

"Yes, but who?" I asked again before she laughed again. I couldn't help but be curious about who she was talking to. She only ever laughed like that when she flirted or gushed about boys.

"Fine, I'm texting Freddie." she said. I froze. Fredward? Carly was texting Freddie and was giggling? She was flirting with…but she didn't like him? Why would she giggle if she didn't like him, though? Oh my God, Carly liked Freddie. Oh my _God._

"Hey, I have to go." She said hurriedly. "My aunt Nancy is rounding the corner and she doesn't like it when I'm on the phone. Bye!" she said and the call ended.

I stared down a my phone in awe.

Carly liked Freddie.

I couldn't suppress the nasty feeling that bubbled in my stomach. I couldn't really explain it, but the thought of Carly liking Freddie and knowing that Freddie loved Carly made a feeling of cold brush over me followed by anger. I didn't really know who I was angry at, I just knew that I was so mad and I didn't even know why!

I was starting to get light-headed from thinking so much about and my lack of food. I swayed in my bed a bit until I fell back into my blankets with a groan.

I had to get out of here. I was turning into a nutcase.

There was a slight knock on my door and I muttered a "Come in."

A brunette boy peek his head in and I couldn't help the odd feeling that pooled in my stomach. His eyes met mine and I tried my best to keep my poker face set.

"I have bacon." he whispered, loud enough for me to hear. My ears perked up at the word and I tried my best to keep the corners of my mouth from smiling.

"You may come in." I said.

He grinned and came in with a plate that had bacon, ham, eggs, apple juice, a fat cake, and an orange. Breakfast for a king.

"Look, Sam, I just wanted to say that I'm sorr-"

"Why aren't you at school?" I interrupted.

"Oh, uh, thanksgiving break is all week, remember?" he said. I nodded, feeling dumb for asking. There was a slight pause before he started speaking again.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, even if I'm not quite sure what it was. Will you just stop hating me though? I hate it when we fight like this. And besides, it will make you being here easier, maybe even fun, for both of us." he finished, almost all of this in one breath. I raised my gaze meeting his eyes with my own.

I never noticed what a beautiful shade of brown his eyes were. I mean, I had, and I knew they were pretty, but this is the first time I really looked at them. They looked like molten pools of chocolate with hazel flecks in them to soften the color. His impossibly long lashes also added to the over all effect, making his eyes that much more breathtaking.

I looked away and nodded slowly.

"I'm…sorry I was so rotten. You are helping me after all." I mumbled.

He grinned at me. "Good. Now everything is better, I have news for you."

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity in my voice. I took I bite of the ham and tried to eat some of the eggs. It was all delicious.

"Mom said that you can get your arm cast taken off next week. That break was a lot cleaner so you have be put in a brace rather than a cast."

I grinned, a full real smile. "Finally! This thing itches!" I said and Freddie chuckled. I was glad we weren't fighting, but I still wanted to be with Carly instead.

"Also, it's only 12:30. I think we should go to the movies. I have my old wheelchair and I can just push you around." Freddie suggested.

"Sounds good. I think that new_ Harry Potter_ movie just came out. We should go watch it."

"I've been meaning to see it, too. Alright, well I'm going to take a quick shower. Can I trust you to stay in here?"

"I suppose. Can I see your phone so I can play games on it?" I asked.

He sighed, handing over the small device. "Don't break it." he joked and left to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

I got into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. I let it undo the tight muscles in my back and rinse out any tension. I was glad that Sam and I were finally on speaking terms. It took a weight off my shoulders. Our fights were just unnecessary burdens.

My thoughts drifted from Sam to my mom. She was really starting to be less aggressive. It was another burden gone and I felt like I could actually breathe at home now. My thoughts went to Carly and I felt a smile spread on my lips. The conversation we had today had been one Carly and I often had. She had been telling me about a boy she really liked that she met in Yakima (he was a friend of her cousins) and she was deciding whether or not she should accept the date he offered her. Carly didn't want to tell Sam anything until she got better. Carly also wanted to wait until she got back to Seattle because "girl talk is just better in person." she had said.

Once my shower was finished, I got out and wrapped a towel around my lower body. I looked around until I noticed I hadn't even brought clothes in here with me. I sighed and left the bathroom and into my room. I made a beeline to my closet and began to pick out warm clothed for going out.

"Hey, are you done, I need you to wash my hair…" I heard Sam say then just stop mid sentence. I turned to look at her and I noticed her face was flushed but glued to my torso. I chuckled.

"Sam?"

Her head snapped up and her face became the envy of any tomato. "What?" she snapped, trying to regain her poker face. I laughed. Really laughed, filling the room with the sound of my voice.

The corners of Sam's mouth curled up but she struggled to keep them down. "It's not that funny, Benson!" she said, with a chuckled. My eyes met hers and we both laughed this time, filling the room with a mixture of our laughs.

Once the laughing stopped, I had pulled a shirt over my head and was about to put on the rest. "I'm going to get dressed." I announced and went to the bathroom. I got dress swiftly and combed my hair, not bothering to style it, and exited the bathroom and into my room. Sam was sitting on my bed staring ahead.

"Sam?" I asked, heading towards my dresser for socks.

"What?"

"You needed your hair washed?" I asked and she nodded.

"You, uhh, don't need a shower, right?"

A pinkish tinge spread on her cheeks. "No, your mom bathed me yesterday. I just need my hair washed to brush it and stuff. I can't go out looking like a troll."

I chuckled. "You sounds like Carly."

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, yes, Fredwad, I am female. Believe it or not, I do like to look presentable." She huffed, stretching her arms out for me to lead her to the bathroom.

I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"I could really get used to this, Fredwad." she said and I looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. Realization of her words struck her. "I meant you carrying me, Nub. Don't get your hopes up."

"I never said anything," I said with a grin.

Once her hair had been washed and dried we headed back inside the room.

"What do you want to wear?" I said after setting her down on the bed.

"In my suit case I have a purple skirt and then I need my blue tank top and my gray cardigan." she instructed and I pulled out the clothing articles.

She began to remove her shirt. "Whoa, Sam! I'm right here!" I said, flushing pink.

"Well I need help, dishrag. I'm not gonna change with one arm!"

"Oh, right," I said. I helped her get her shirt off and then she looked at me with darkened eyes.

"I need to change my bra."

"Why?"

She sighed. "This one is a sleeping bra, duh." she said, like it was common knowledge.

I gulped. "Uhm, which one do you need?" I asked, returning to the suitcase.

"The white one is fine." she said, indicating to a lacy white bra with black patterns on it.

"Okay, and now what?" I asked awkwardly.

"Undo this one from the back and let me take it off. I'll but the other one on and you just close it. You won't see anything. Sorry to disappoint." she said. I could almost see her smirk.

I undid the hooks on the back and the garment came off. She shook it off and threw it on the floor. I handed her the other bra and she slipped it on.

"Hook it." she instructed.

I did as told. "Done?" I asked.

She nodded. "Now hand me my tank top and help me put it on."

Once the dressing was done (putting on the skirt was endlessly horrible) we were heading down to the lobby of Bushwell, me walking and Sam in her wheelchair.

"I heard this movie is really brutal." I commented as we walked/wheeled to the movie theatre a few blocks away from Bushwell.

"Are you going to cry, nub?" Sam teased.

"No, I'm just saying that it might be sad!"

"Whatever."

Once we got there, Sam demanded to see it in 3D and she wanted a large popcorn, large soda, Twizzlers, Dibs, and a hot dog with jalapeños all for herself. I told her I'd buy her that only if we shared the popcorn and she twisted my pinky.

"Mama doesn't put up with 'conditions'." she said.

The movie, _Deathly Hallows Part 1 _started and I shifted in my seat. I was a _Harry Potter _nerd and this was basically the end.

As promised, there was blood and a death that bright tears to my eyes but I knew the worst was jet to come in July.

I looked over at Sam and her eyes were shining.

"Are you crying?" I whispered while they buried the deceased character.

"No!" she said and punched me in the arm. "I got jalapeño juice in my eye."

"Mhmm, sure." I whispered back.

The movie came to a close and we left the theatre.

"I'm hungry." she said. I gaped at her. "What?" she asked.

"You just ate half the theatre!"

"That wasn't nearly enough! I want a smoothie!"

"I don't have money!" I complained.

"Yes you do! You have a gift card to the_ Groovy Smoothie _from 'Bo on your birthday!"

"I spent it on _you_ months ago!" I exclaimed.

"Dang it, Freddie!" she sighed, exasperated.

A drop of water hit my face and I looked up. I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"What?" I asked.

"It's going to rain." he said, pushing my chair towards a small café that was at the next corner.

We walked in and there was a small chime at the door. Freddie wheeled me to a table and sat across from me.

A girl wearing a black uniform walked up to the table. "How may I help you?" she asked, batting her eye lashes at Freddie. I rolled my eyes.

He looked at the girl and politely said, "Uh, I'll take a coffee, please, and Sam?"

The girl looked at me reluctantly. I smirked. "I'll have cappuccino." I said, glancing at the menu on the wall and saying the first thing I read. I reached across the table with my good hand and grasped Freddie's.

"Mocha or French Vanilla?" she asked, looking at our hands.

"Uhm, Vanilla." I said. She nodded curtly and left with one last glance at Freddie.

I noticed he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, removing my hand.

"What was _that _for?" he said, referring to our hands.

"She was making googly eyes at you." I responded simply.

"And?"

"_And_ it was annoying. I made her back off."

"But why should it matter? I wasn't even paying attention to her." he responded, confused.

"You're too nice. You should have played along and watch her feel rejected." I didn't know why it bothered me so much but I just didn't want her being all over Freddie.

His gaze caught mine.

"Sam, that's mean."

"So? When has that stopped me?" I asked, looking away defiantly.

He sighed. "You almost sound like a jealous girlfriend." he said, running his hand through his hair.

I scoffed. "You wish," I said, looking anywhere but his face.

* * *

><p><strong>It's ridiculously OOC, I know, but I can't write it otherwise! <strong>

**Anyways, the reviews on the last chapter... absolutely AMAZING. I love every single one of you 3 I asked for 75 and I get 119! Amazing!  
><strong>

**I want at least 145-ish for the next chapter, but that's up to you guys. I don't want to be a review whore (x**

**Regardless, drop me a review, tell me what you think, etc. **


	9. Not Okay

**Don't fret, I am still alive! **

**My apologies that I keep updating so late. I just lose track of time. ):**

**Well, here you go(:**

**P.S.: I do not own All Time Low nor have anything to do with them (although I wish I did!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The rest of the time in the café went by a little slowly. The waitress came back with our drinks and I sipped my cappuccino (which was surprisingly delicious) and Freddie added his sugars and creams to his coffee and stirred painfully slow.

"How are you going to pay?" I asked.

"I have a ten dollar bill. You can get a dessert if you want. I know you haven't been out and a while and you should enjoy it to the fullest."

I nodded slowly and looked over to the menu. My eyes locked on peach cobbler. It was like pie, but it didn't have a bottom crust and it came served hot with vanilla on top. I liked peaches, and pie, so it must be good.

"Peach cobbler," I told Freddie and he nodded, motioning for the waitress to come over. He told her the order and she left.

"Sam, why are you so quiet?" he asked, his gaze catching mine.

I sighed, slightly annoyed. "That's none of your business, Benson."

He chuckled, which made me even more annoyed. "Back to last names, are we, Puckett?"

I just stayed quiet. My head was beginning to hurt and my arms and legs felt sore.

The peach cobbler came and I was barely able to lift my arm to get the spoon. My eyes started to droop and I was about to slip into unconsciousness.

The second me head fell down was the second lightning and thunder decided to make their appearance. My head shot up so fast I was afraid I got whiplash.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked as the lights in the café buzzed out.

I squeaked and closed my eyes. I hated, _hated_, thunderstorms. Melanie and I would always cuddle with our parents when it they came along.

"Sam?" I heard Freddie say and he gently put his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm okay, I promise. Trust me." I muttered.

"Sam." he repeated.

"Fine, okay, I'm not okay. I hate thunderstorms and I'm scared shit-less. You happy?" I said, exasperated.

There was a slight pause. "There was no need for the s-word." he commented, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sighed and just closed my eyes, trying to drown out the sound of distant thunder. To no avail, really, because the crashed kept coming, harder and harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

Sam looked really distressed and I really had no idea what to do. A woman came around with candles and she placed three on our table. I muttered a "Thanks," to her and looked up at Sam.

"Can we go home?" she asked weakly, and my stomach did a flip. '_Home_' she had said. Did Sam really see my house as home now? The thought, for whatever reason, sent tingles coursing thought my limbs and the corners of my mouth to upturn in a goofy smile.

"When the storm blows over." I murmured.

I got up and made my way to where Sam was seated in her wheel chair. I had no idea what possessed me to do it, but I picked her up bridal style and sat her on my lap in the booth I had been sitting in alone.

I expected her to punch me, kick me, strangle me, stab me, or all of the above. My body was prepared for any of those. However, I was _not _prepared for what she did next. Sam wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer, almost hanging on to me for dear life. I took a deep breath and just wrapped my arms around her, keeping her in place and comforting her. It must have worked because moments later she was quietly sleeping in my arms.

I looked down at her face, the curves of her cheek bones, her ivory skin that was completely free of blemishes, and her impossibly long eyelashes. I looked at her eyelids that hid her icy blue eyes that I secretly loved. Honestly, you could stare at them forever and never get bored. My eyes drifted to her rosy lips. The same thoughts as the last time I looked at her sleeping flooded in and I recalled the time I had kissed them in the fire escape. My lips burned at the thought, wanting to relive that night. My thoughts drifted to the time I had kissed a pair of lips identical to hers, but there had been a spark missing. Melanie (Yes, I knew she existed now) was missing something Sam had.

Sam shifted a bit in my arms and a slight sigh parted her lips which made them look all the more enticing.

I groaned in frustration. Why was I constantly starting to feel weird when I thought of Sam? Did I like her or not? This conversation with myself was getting old and I needed to figure out these stupid feelings of mine. If I liked Sam, what were the chances that she liked me back?

The lights in the café flickered back on and there were cheers all around.

"I think it's safe to go home, folks." the man behind the counter said and everyone began to file out into what was now a soft drizzle.

I checked my watch and was surprised to see the lights had been out for a whole fifteen minutes.

Sam stirred and her eyes flickered open. "What happened?" she asked, sitting up with sleep clouding her eyes.

"You fell asleep while it rained outside. We're at a café but we can head home now."

She nodded slowly and I picked her up and set her in her wheelchair. The man at the door was handing out disposable rain coats and he handed me two for the walk back home.

Sam was strangely quiet and I wondered what could be bothering her.

When we finally reached Bushwell, I lazily rolled Sam to the elevator and immediately punched in our floor number. The elevator ride was painfully slow and once the doors opened I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

I hastily opened the door to our apartment wanting nothing more than to fall into my bed and sleep for ages.

"Freddie?" I heard Sam say as I helped her into some sweats to sleep in.

"Mmm?" I replied, pulling her broken arm out of the sleeve.

"Hand me my pills." she said, holding her head with her good hand. I tried to move her to lay down but she yelped in protest.

I panicked. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She let out a weak chuckle. "No, you nub. I just haven't taken my pain pills all day and I'm feeling really sore. My head is killing me, too." she sighed, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Oh," I said, dumbly. I handed her a handful of assorted pills and went to fetch a glass of water.

I handed her the glass when I returned. "Thank you." she murmured, downing down the water.

"No problem," I replied.

"Can you put music on so I can fall asleep faster?"

I shrugged. "I suppose," I made my way to the desktop in my room and opened PearTunes up.

"Do you have that slow song by Cuddlefish?"

"No, I don't have any songs by them." I replied, apologetically.

"Nub." was her only response.

"I'll just PearTunes on shuffle then," I replied pressing the play button.

My face fell when the first song popped on.

"_Paint yourself a picture, something perfectly obscure…"_

"My Only One?" Sam questioned.

"It's, uh, from All Time Low's new album," I said with a weak laugh.

"That's brand new information." she replied sarcastically.

I sat down on the edge of the bed just waiting for Sam's medications to kick in so I could go to sleep in my bed.

"Hey Freddie?" I heard Sam whisper.

"Yeah?" I replied sleepily.

She erupted into a fit of giggles. "Nothing, nothing." she replied.

I looked at her funny then went back to staring into space.

I heard giggles from Sam again and I got up to walk over to her.

"You are high off pain medication." I laughed. It wasn't like she was abusing her pills, they just had loopy side effects.

"Yeah," she said with a chuckled stifled with a yawn.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked, sitting down next to her and adjusting her pillow better.

"Thank you." she replied with another yawn. I chuckled. Loopy Sam was really cute.

_Ew, what am I thinking?_ I shook my head.

"You already said 'Thank you'." I reminded her.

"Not for letting my sleep in your arms at the café." she said, fluttering her eyes shut.

"You were tired, and you always use me for things, including a pillow." I reminded her, lifting the blanket at her feet and draping it over her shoulders.

"Yeah, but this wasn't as a pillow. I was in your arms." she whispered.

I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem," I whispered back. I couldn't stop the feeling that pooled in my stomach. It felt funny and out of place, like that one time my mom let me drink champagne at a wedding.

I changed into my pajamas in the restroom and came out with all my clothes in a pile in my arms.

"_You are my only one, that's all I know, you're all I know…"_

The song came to a close and I threw my balled up pair of socks at the computer.

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

But I knew it was true.

I was starting to, if I didn't already, like Sam. As more than a friend, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>SO. How was it? I actually liked this chapter, albeit it's a bit short. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Also, if you have a tumblr, and you're into All Time Low and My Chemical Romance and all that jazz, you should check my blog out!  
><strong>

**My URL is bellaa-muerte. If you ever want to drop by and tell me to update, reminders are always useful hahaha**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**


	10. The BlueEyed Irishman

**HEY! What's up, my beautiful readers? I would have updated this earlier (As in, last Wednesday) but my modem burned and I had to buy a new one. -_-'**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this. I liked this chappie myself c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

After the night of the rainstorm, nothing very exciting happened. It was now Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, and Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and I went to the supermarket to get everything for the dinner the next night. Personally, I just wanted to stay home and watch the Thanksgiving specials on television but Freddie insisted I go so I could tell Mrs. Benson what to buy for me.

We wheeled into the _Mall-Mart _and Mrs. Benson said she was going to pick up produce so we could wander aimlessly around the store for a bit.

Freddie was just rolling us down the main isle when I caught sight of the media section. "Freddie, let's go look at the music." I said, poking his arm to get his attention.

"Actually, I wanted to go see the book and magazine section." he said, continuing to roll me forward and past the CDs.

"So? I want to pick up a new album that came out a couple days ago."

"By all means," he said. "Roll yourself there." A smirk played on his lips as he stopped in front of a bookshelf and picked up a book with a dark cover.

"Besides," he continued, "One of my favorite authors just came out with a new software guide. I need to read it."

"You are such a nerd!" I huffed in frustration.

"Sam, why are you so annoying?" he replied, putting the book down.

"Why are you such a nub? You just have to go get a stupid programming book. I swear, this is why you're going to die single-"

"Dammit, Sam. Can't you do just _one _thing for me for a change? All I wanted was to pick up a book. After that, by all means, I'll help you go to the music section, but meanwhile, stop being such a burden."

I slammed my fist into my armrest in the wheelchair. "Look, Freddie," I growled. "You act like I _wanted_ to get hurt, like I _wanted _to have my mom leave me, and like I _wanted_ to have you as my nanny, but I don't! If anything, I wish I was with Carly right now instead of putting up with you."

He flinched but regained his composure so fast I feared I might have imagined it. "You know what? Fine. You don't need me anyways, so I might as well just leave you here." he said, raking his hands through his hair. He then promptly turned around and stalked off towards the produce area.

I stared at his retreating figure. Man, he was so ridiculous! I couldn't believe he would just leave me like that.

I put my good hand on the wheel and tried to turn it and was surprised when it lurched forward a bit. I put my other arm on the chair, even if it was broken, and tried to turn it. It didn't do as well. I placed both of my arms on it and was shocked when I actually started moving swiftly. I was slowly rolling down towards the junk food isle when someone stepped out in front of me.

"Uhm, excuse you." I huffed, looking upwards and flipping my bangs to the side and out of my eyes.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." said an incredibly, dare I say it, delicious Irish accent. In front of me stood tall, slim guy with messy brown hair, the kind of hair boys in bands usually wear, and stunningly blue eyes.

I blushed then mentally kicked myself for doing so. "It's okay."

He looked at me for a second then realization struck his extremely attractive features.

"I'm James. What's your name?" he asked, a smile playing on his full lips.

"Sam." I responded almost too quickly.

"As in…from iCarly?" he asked and I nodded.

"I thought you looked familiar. Naturally, I had to come and say hello to such a lovely lady."

I smiled. "Well, you know…" I said awkwardly.

He chuckled. "May I ask, why are you in a wheelchair and all alone?"

My smile failed a bit, remembering the argument from a couple moments ago.

"I was in a car accident. My side of the car was hit and my right arm and leg were broken. Nothing too exciting," I said, waving my hand nonchalantly.

He chuckled again. "You really are funny, aren't you? Well, don't you need help to get around? I'd imagine it's hard to roll a wheel chair with one arm." he said, his smooth accent making me swoon.

"Yeah it is, but the guy helping me kind of left me cause we had a fight."

"What a prick." James said and I laughed.

"We always fight but he was just…really angry this time. I guess I might have pushed him too far."

"Is this guy that tech producer on iCarly?" he asked and I nodded. "What's his name, Frankie?"

"Freddie." I said, feeling a pang when he said his name wrong.

"Right, sorry." He said. "Can I help you get around?"

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked, hopeful. My medications were wearing off and I could start to feel soreness in my limbs.

"Sure? It's just for a bit! And I could get to know you better." he said, flashing me a smile.

"Okay, but first things first."

"What?" he asked.

A smile spread on my lips. "Can you get me a fatcake? I can pay, I just need you to wheel me there."

He chuckled. "Sure. What's a fatcake, though? I'm here with family for Thanksgiving, but I actually live in London at the moment."

I gasped. "You have never had a fatcake?" He shook his head. "You have not _lived._"

"I'm sure I've not." He said, chuckling. "Where to?"

I pointed to the junk food isle, number nine. "That way!"

We began rolling and James and I just casually talked.

"So you're from London? Your accent sounds Irish." I pointed out.

"I live in London now because I'm studying there. I'm originally from Dublin."

"I see." I said. _Swoon,_ I thought. This guy was so attractive. If Carly were here, she would have been head over heels.

"And you're from here, I presume?"

"Yeah, I lived with my mom, but she left town so now I live with Freddie."

He frowned. "Why not with Carly, your co-host?"

"She was in the accident as well and we didn't want to wear her older brother out. Besides, Freddie is my friend, too."

"What friend leaves a person in a wheelchair alone?" he asked.

I was silent for a moment and then we wheeled into the isle.

"Okay, they're farther down." I said, referring to the fatcakes.

There was a guy in front of the fatcakes with arms full of them. I was about to yell at him for taking them all when he raised his gaze to meet mine.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at his arms full of cakes.

"I was getting these for you." he said with a goofy smile.

I chuckled. "Is that your way of saying sorry?" I asked with another laugh.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I mean it though. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We've both been a little tense with this accident…" I trailed off.

"Who's your friend?" Freddie asked, motioning to the guy behind me.

"I'm James," James said before I could respond. "I take it that you're Freddie?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Freddie nodded. "Well, now that I have all I need, Sam, let's go."

"But James and I were talking." I protested.

"Mom probably needs help with what to buy." Freddie reasoned.

"Then go help her." I replied simply.

"Sam."

"Look, I'll be over there in a few."

"Sam," he said once more before his voice dropped to a whisper. "You don't even know this guy!"

"Well I'm trying to get to know him but you won't let me!"

"Look, Freddie.," James began in his smooth voice. "I assure you that my intentions with Miss Puckett are nothing more than to get to know her and help her around the market. There is no need to fret whatsoever."

Freddie glared at him. "Fine. I'm going to be in the produce section. I'll go find you in fifteen minutes." he said before stiffly turning on his heel and leaving.

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"So, Sam, where to?" James asked, turning my wheelchair in the opposite direction that Freddie went.

"Can we just wander around?" I asked, holding my head and feeling the headache pound inside it.

"Sure. How about we play a little game. Get to know each other better."

I looked at him. "Like what?"

"I ask you something then you ask me something. We have to answer honestly."

"Okay," I agreed. "You first."

"'Kay, let's see…What is your favorite color?"

I snorted. "How creative. Hmm…I'd have to say brown."

"Why brown?" he asked.

"It's the color of meatballs." I replied simply. "Yours?"

"Green." he said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"I find it refreshing."

I nodded. "I suppose." A chuckle slipped my lips.

"What?" He questioned, and I turned my head to meat his gaze.

"Well, your favorite color is green and you're Irish." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh honestly, that's not why I like it." he said with a laugh.

There was a small pause where we both just chuckled.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked, suddenly.

I sighed a little, remembering I hadn't talked to Melanie yet about anything. She probably didn't know how I was or if I was even getting along well. Knowing her, she was probably worrying her head off.

"A sister." I answered simply.

"Really? What's she like?" he pressed on.

"She's like me, sort of. She's my twin."

"Really?" he said, stopping the wheelchair in front of a bench and sitting down in front of me. I could see him completely again and I was taken back by how casual he was. He just sat in the chair with one leg over the other and his hands in his lap, one occasionally reaching up to smooth out his hair. He slouched slightly so the military style blazer he was wearing wrinkled a bit over his torso and the dark gray slim jeans rose a little over his ankles, revealing his casual black dress shoes.

I was immediately washed over with self-consciousness at my casual sweats and messy ponytail. For the first time I wished I was a bit more like Melanie who would put on her prettiest skirt just to go get a smoothie or to go get groceries.

"Yeah," I said, continuing with the conversation. "We're opposite personality wise, me being a boyish kind of girl and her being, well, girly, but we look exactly the same. Well, except for the eyes. She has green eyes, like my dad." I finished.

"Sounds interesting. I have an older sister and an older brother. I'm the baby of the family." he said, flashing me a grin. I looked at his teeth for the first time and I noticed the top were straight, except for the front two that kind of turned in to face each other, but the bottom were crooked in several places. I liked them.

"Aww, James is the ickle baby." I said in a mocking voice and chuckled. He joined along.

"Ickle? Making fun of my accent, are we?" he asked with a playful tone.

We were both laughing until I noticed he stopped and pointed behind me.

"Oh, hey, Freddie." I greeted, brushing my bangs to the side.

"Hey. Mom said to come a get you so you can pick the turkey." he said, not meeting my gaze.

"Okay," I said, letting him take hold of the wheelchair.

Freddie started to pull my chair back when James grabbed my hand. I was about to pull my hand out of his but he kept a tight grasp.

"What are you-" I began.

"Shh." was all he said. I felt the tip if a pen press to the palm of my hand and I decided to stay still rather than snap at him.

"Done." he said.

I took a look at my hand and was shocked when my eyes scanned his number.

"Call me sometime? Perhaps we can catch a flick together?"

"Actually-" Freddie began.

"Sure." I interrupted with a smile.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me but I decided to ignore it.

James turned around. "See ya later, then." he called over his shoulder and flashed a smile.

Freddie started wheeling my chair in the opposite direction where the turkeys were.

"I don't like that guy." He said simply.

"Yeah, well." I said nonchalantly, waving my hand in a "Yeah, yeah…" motion.

When we got to the turkey section where there was a crowd of people waiting to pick theirs. Mrs. Benson looked up and saw us. "Hey, are you guys ready to get the turkey?"

"Sure," we both muttered and made our way to where she was standing.

* * *

><p><strong>So...How was it?<strong>

**Who likes James? Who doesn't? Who doesn't like that Sam likes him but thinks James is pretty hot? ;3**

**Send me a review so I can know what you think.**

**As well as, I've noticed I have readers all around the world and I would like to know who specifically is from where. Drop me a review and tell me what country you're from(: Or if you are from the states, what specific state. I myself am from Texas(:**

_side note: my new tumblr url is 'Forever-butthurt' if you're interested. You by no means have to follow me. _


	11. Thanksgiving time?

****Just did some revisions. My spellcheck doesn't always catch everything. ****

**Freddie's POV**

When we left the store, neither Sam or myself said a word. My mom decided she'd fill the silence with stories from the market. It just so happens that she ran into the man from apartment 8-F with another woman rather than his wife. My mom clucked her tongue disapprovingly. She said she also saw a young girl, about fifteen, by the arm of a boy who was at least ten years older than her. "Girls think they're charmers, those older guys," my mom said with a sigh. "Boys are nothing but trouble at that age. Remember that, Sam." she said, shaking her head. I stopped at a red light and turned to look at Sam who was trying to keep her attention outside.

Once the light turned green, my attention shifted back to the road and from there on it was a silent car ride.

…

Later that night, Mom decided to help Sam take a shower then help her get to bed. I really had no objection to that seeing as I didn't want to have to deal with Sam or talk to her about anything that happened in the super market. Not that there was much to talk about, really, except… there was something about that James guy that I really didn't like. I mean, I figured it was as a result of my newly discovered—_erm_—feelings towards Sam but it wasn't like she was mine to claim.

I walked over to the couch in the living room and sank down with a defeated sigh, pressing my hands to my forehead to try to stop the headache that was coming along. That James guy was such a douche. I had gotten all the fatcakes to apologize and have Sam like me again and he just had to ruin everything. I was even going to ask her if she wanted to celebrate getting her arm cast off next week by going to that meat lover's buffet. I should have known Sam would be one to go for pretty boys, just like she had with that Colt or Cort or whatever that guy's name was.

"Idiot!" I murmured, hitting my palm against my forehead. Grunting, I got up from the couch so I could go shimmy into bed. Tomorrow was a new day after all.

**Sam's POV**

Today was the day. Thanksgiving with the Benson's. As it turns out, Mrs. Benson liked to celebrate Thanksgiving _all day._ They started it off at 7:30 with a huge breakfast fit for a king. I had ham, bacon, sausage, and eggs on one platter, hash brown on the next, and finally a huge stack of pancakes. Mrs. Benson's smile was a knowing one when she caught side of my reaction to the breakfast.

I didn't know where to start first.

"Freddie?" I said, picking the pancakes as my first victims.

"Hmm?" he said, cutting up his sausage.

"I want to eat the pancakes but I can't cut them. Will you?" I asked. "Please?" I added as an afterthought with a big grin.

He gasped. "Sam said 'please'? Mom! The apocalypse is coming!" he yelled with a laugh. Mrs. Benson chuckled, who was in the kitchen making orange juice. Yes, from _real oranges._

"Shut up and cut the pancakes." I huffed with a chuckle.

"That's more like it." He said with a grin. He got up from his chair and walked over to where I was seated. He leaned over me to get to my plate and begun to cut the stack of deliciousness.

His arm bumped my shoulder and for the first time I noticed how close he was hovering over me. He was to my right reaching over to my pancakes and his front was pressed behind me and his arms circled around me to reach the pancakes. I felt my face warm up with the close proximity of his body. As weird as it sounded, I could feel the warmth coming off him and washing over me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, recalling the night of the café where he had held me in his arms while I slept.

As fast as the warmth came it was gone and instantly cold draped over my body. I frowned at the thought and opened my eyes to meet Freddie's curious brown ones studying me.

"Are you…okay?" he asked, briefly cutting my gaze to pay attention to pouring syrup over his own breakfast.

"I'm fine."

"You look…flustered." He said, putting the syrup down and meeting my gaze again. His brown eyes—which I just noticed had orange and gold flecks in them, like molten chocolate and honey—searched my face again, as if trying to see what I was trying to hide. I moved my eyes away to settle on my breakfast.

"You're delusional, Benson. I'm just thinking." I said, stabbing a pancake with my fork.

"What about?" he pressed.

I chewed on my pancakes thoughtfully before gagging and drinking water. "Pass the syrup." I said before drowning the food in syrup. "I hate dry pancakes," I explained, trying to gulp down the rest of the forkful.

"You are avoiding my question. What were you thinking about?" he asked again, stabbing a piece of ham before slipping it between his lips.

"James." I answered immediately. It wasn't completely a lie, I had been thinking about texting him, but that was not why I had been flustered earlier.

Freddie's face darkened. "Oh, him." he said simply, taking a sip of the glass of water set to his left.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going out with him. Maybe just once so I can get out of here for a bit. To breathe, you know?"

"Yeah." He muttered before Mrs. Benson waltzed in with a pitcher of freshly made orange juice.

**Freddie's POV**

Every sentence was like a stab to my stomach. I was aiming towards making her blush in that cute way she does when I tease her but it turns out she was just thinking about James the whole time. And now she was thinking about dating him and I couldn't help the sick feeling that bubbled in my stomach.

Once breakfast was over, Sam went to the living room to watch football and scream at my television and I went into the kitchen to get lunch and dinner ready.

"Freddie, can you hand me the bag of stuffing?" Mom asked. I reached over to the olive colored bag and placed it next to the turkey that my mom was working on.

"Thanks. So, did you call your aunt Lucy and ask if she was coming?" my mom asked, making casual conversation while I prepared the soup that we would eat as a small lunch.

"Yeah, she said her and Uncle Ian were coming. Cousin Louis said he would spend it with his wife, Michelle."

"Michelle?" My mom asked.

"The read head, mom. We went to their wedding in June." I replied, cutting carrots in thin slices to drop them in the small pot.

"Oh, right!" my mom said. "Yeah, her mother was the one who studied Neurology. How could I forget?"

"She was a weird woman. Did you see her dress?" I snickered remembering the woman who was wearing a flamboyant fuchsia dress at the wedding. "I swear my eyesight has forever been affected." I said with a chuckle.

"It was pretty bad, wasn't it, Freddiebear?" My mom said with a laugh.

"Mom, don't call me that." I said with a groan.

"I don't care how old you get, you are still my Freddiebear." She said before pinching my cheek."

"Mom, seriously, stop." I said with a laugh this time.

"Freddiebear?" I heard Sam say from the living room.

"Shut up, Sam!" I yelled back.

"Whatever you say, Freddiebear!" she yelled back.

"See what you did, Mom?" I said before adding spices to the now brewing broth.

"I didn't mean to." She huffed as she placed the now prepared turkey into the oven.

I was about to reply when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." I said, sprinting to the door.

"I kind of expected you to!" my mom yelled after me. I rolled my eyes at my mom's comment.

I opened the door and was immediately tackled with a hug. "Freddie!" the person said—a female person.

The girl pulled away and looked at me square in the eyes. She had shoulder length black hair, pale complexion, and hazel eyes. Recognition struck me and I hugged her back.

"Jessie, I haven't seen you in ages!" I breathed.

"I know! I've missed you so much, Freddie!" she replied. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! How about you?" I said, letting her in and closing the door behind her.

"Fine, fine." She said, looking around the room. He eyes landed on Sam. "Hi, I'm Jessie. What's your name?" she said, sticking out her right hand in front of Sam. Sam looked at Jessie up and down and scowled, putting her right hand out.

"It's broken." Sam said simply.

"Oh, how did that happen?" Jessie asked with genuine concern in her voice. She sat down on the sofa next to Sam and that only caused Sam's frown to deepen.

"Accident. I need to take some pills. Freddie, carry me to your room." Sam said, annoyed.

"But Jessie just got here." I argued.

"One, two…don't you _dare _make me say three." Sam threatened.

"Understood," I said before scooping her in my arms and carrying her to my room.

**Sam's POV**

I didn't like her. I didn't care who she was or what she was doing here, but I didn't like her. Her perky little smile and her hazel eyes bothered me. Not to mention she had perfect hair that just made her look…prissy. I wanted her gone.

I swallowed down my pills dry and could feel them slowly drifting down my throat.

"Whoa, slow down there." Freddie said with a chuckle. He picked up the pill container and his eyes quickly scanned the label. "You're going to be asleep for a couple of hours. I'll be bring you lunch when you wake up and then you can get ready for dinner." He said. His eyes moved to my face and he let his hand go to my cheek where he placed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "If you need anything," he whispered, "Anything at all, just call for me. Okay?" he said.

My eyes searched his. I was trying to find out why he was being so nice. Regardless, I nodded and he turned around to leave. I was still staring at where he was standing even after he left. My thoughts jumped to the time he had kissed me when I was asleep. Freddie was just so naturally nice. I really didn't even deserve to be friends with him.

I groaned. I hated over thinking everything. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I had put in the night before. I swallowed down my nerves and pressed the "Call" button.

"Oh gosh, what if he doesn't answer?" I wondered. "Or if it's all awkward because I can't flirt to save my life?" I hated when I seemed vulnerable.

_"Hello?"_ The person on the other line said.

"James?"

There was a chuckle. _"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"  
><em>Oh God, his accent was even better than I remembered. "Uhm, it's Sam. From the _Mall-Mart._" I mentally kicked myself. _Get your chizz, together, Sam!_

_"Ah, yes, of course. How are you, Sam?" _He asked casually. It was like he had known me his whole life. His voice was completely at ease and I was so surprised that anyone could even sounds so relaxed.

"I'm great. You?" I asked. Okay, this was awfully awkward.

_"Is there a reason you called, Samantha?" _he asked with a small laugh from the other line.

I was too flustered to even bother with the fact that he used my whole name. "Yeah, I was wondering when we could see each other again. That is, if you want."

_"Well, I leave in a few weeks, two to be exact. On the Tuesday. But anytime from tomorrow until then is fine." _I noticed the way his accent softened his 'T's making "Tuesday" sound more like "Chooseday."

"Okay, how about Saturday?" Carly was getting back early on Saturday so she could definitely help me with getting ready. God, it felt like when I liked Pete all over again.

_"That sounds great. I look forward to it, Sam. Where would you like to go?" _

"How about the _Cheesecake Warehouse_? Their food is amazing."

_"That sounds delightful. I myself like cheesecake. It's a date, then."_

My stomach fluttered at the word date. "Sounds good. Bye, James."

_"Bye, Sam." _he said and the line went dead. I closed my phone. I had a date with _James. _

…

"Sam, I want you to meet my aunt Lucy and my uncle Ian." Freddie said. It was dinner time and we were all gathering around the table full of deliciousness.

I waved at the small, thin woman and her husband. They looked about 35, not very old, and they both had kind faces, sort of like Freddie's.

"Nice to meet you," I said, acting as nice as I could. Freddie said if I did, I could get the turkey leg.

"Likewise," said the woman, Lucy, as she sat down on the chair next to my own. "Freddie," she said, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Freddie, who was sitting across from me and drinking water as she said this, choked a little. I tried to not to make a snarky comment as to how ridiculous that would be.

"No, actually, she's my best friend. The thing is, she was in an accident and I'm watching over her." he explained.

"Mhmm." was all Lucy said. "I see the way you look at her and vice versa." she said with a wink.

I coughed. "Let's not mistake disgust and love now." I muttered.

"What was that, dear?" Freddie's aunt said.

"Uh, pass the peas?" I lied.

"Sure thing," she said. I took the bowl from her and shoveled peas onto my plate since I had asked for them. I grimaced. I hated peas.

"So, Freddie, how's school?" Jessie said, grabbing a slice of ham the size of her spoon. The rest of her plate was mixed vegetables. I gagged.

"It's fine. How's school for you?" he asked in return, cutting the turkey so everyone could have a piece.

"Good. Being top of my class and having a 4.0 grade point average isn't easy, you know." she laughed. Her hazel eyes were shining as she said this and I swallowed back and insult.

"That's great, Jess. I can't get mine above 3.95. Spanish is just not my class." Freddie chuckled.

"That's true," Mrs. Benson chimed in. "Freddie can get straight A's in all classes except Spanish. I blame it on the teacher. She is so unorganized."

"That's true. Mrs. Sanchez is awful." Freddie agreed.

"Sam, how are you in school?" Jessie asked, turning everyone's gaze towards me.

"I, uh…I'm okay."

"What grades do you get?" she pressed.

I seethed a bit."Straight C's." I said with false pride. "Sometimes a D."

"Why don't you get Freddie to help you? He is very smart." she pointed out with a smile towards Freddie.

"I don't want help. I like my grades."

"Sam is actually very smart, she's just lazy." Freddie added.

Jessie nodded. "I see, I used to be very lazy until my parents –blahblahblah." is what it sounded like to me. I couldn't take it much longer. I could feel my last nerves snapping. If she turned to smile at Freddie once more I would lose my shit.

"And now I'm straight A's." she said. "And future valedictorian." She added with a flip to her black hair.

I snapped. "Oh my goodness, shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

She stared at me with her wide hazel eyes, confusion pooling in them. "Huh?"

"Oh my cheese and rice, if you don't shut your mouth I am going to burst. Stop sending smiles toward everyone, stop batting your freaking perfect lashes, and just stop being so…perfect! Stop! It makes me sick!"

"Sam! Stop yelling! That's my cousin you're being rude to." Freddie shouted back at me.

Then it hit me. _Cousin._

Oh.

**So, how was it?**

**OMG thanks for the review you guys. Those were great! I loves seeing how many different people read my stories. You are all fabulous.**

**And I just want to say that wow, 200...I never would have thought. I'm just amazed right now. I love you all so much.**

**So yeah, tumblr is mymedievalromance** (Do _not_ have to follow me, just if you want to contact me. I am mostly a My Chemical Romance/ All Time Low blog)**  
><strong>**And I made a twitter so you guys can see when I update and shizz.**

**So, fanficcrazy24. Follow. Or not, up to you!**

**Quick new author's note:**

**I have had a lot on my plate since school started but I have started chapter 11. I have a tad of writer's block and I can't find my plot chart where I wrote where I was going with this. My plan is to update by thanksgiving, if not December, and I hope to update over December break. Sorry for the delays.**

**Take care, babies :3**


End file.
